Bardock's Second Chance
by KidGoku13
Summary: Bardock survived! Written from Bardock's POV, and is set right after the Buu Saga, but with some twists, like Gohan will act like Future Gohan, and Goten still looks like Goku. Bardock wakes up in an Earth hospital, and guess who he sees there? Kakarot.
1. How'd I get here?

Hello all my loyal readers, and people who haven't read my other stuff but are reading this! This is the first story I've written from Bardock's point of view, so I hope that's okay with you guys. I don't own DBZ, and there are a few things you need to know, okay?

-This is set directly after the Buu Saga, before Gohan and Videl get hitched, and Pan or Bulla are born

-Gohan in this looks and acts like Future Gohan from the Trunks Special, but has no scar and has both arms

-Goten has the same haircut as he did as a young boy and isn't girl crazy like GT Goten

---------------------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------------- ------------------------

I had battled my way through the masses of soldiers to get here. To face Frieza. The coward had finally summed up the guts to come out and face me.

"Long live Lord Frieza!" the soldiers cried out.

"No way Frieza. You've lived long enough! Actually, it's been too long for my taste!" I chuckled.

I was feeling a mix of hatred and fear.

"We don't work for you anymore! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!" I yelled. "Oh yeah, there's one last thing." I smirked and charged up the last of my energy into one final blast. "This is for all of the people we killed in your name." I threw the attack, my final resistance, at him and shouted, "HERE! HAVE IT!!"

I wasn't very close to the ship, so I just floated there, watching my attack fly towards the evil tyrant. When my attack was about 10 feet away from him, an attack began to charge up. I recognized it. It was the attack he used to destroy entire planets. And it was heading right for us!

"Don't do this to us, Lord Frieza!" I heard a voice beg. It was too late. This was it. The end.

I was engulfed by the yellow-orange light. It burned worse than any fire I had ever felt. As I fell back, I saw a vision. It was my son, Kakarot. He was a man, and he was prepared to fight Frieza.

"I...see...now..." I said with what was left of my breath, "You will be the one...to defeat...Frieza..." As I realized this, a large smirk came across my face, "KAKAROOOOOOOOT!"

I drifted back into darkness.

"Bardock..." the familiar Kanassan voice hissed.

"Can't you leave me alone as I die?" I asked wearily.

"You are not dieing." he hissed again.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" I was shocked.

"By some miracle, you have survived. You have been given a second chance at life." he explained.

"A...miracle?"

"Yes. And to make my luck worse, my curse will wear off in a few hours. You truly are one lucky fool, Bardock the Saiyan." he said, and his voice faded away.

I felt different. It felt like there were things stick in my arms, and I heard voices. I was so weak that I couldn't even open my eyes. I heard one person leave wherever I was. I finally managed to open one eye, but I was in extreme pain. I haven't been this banged up since...well...ever. I saw a teenage boy sitting next to a window. The boy looked almost exactly like me. I knew that I wasn't on Planet Vegeta, it was gone. So where was I? And was this boy a Saiyan, too? He probably heard me, because he looked over at me.

"Oh, so you're awake! I'll be right back, don't move." he said and ran out of the room.

_Ha ha...very funny! _I thought sarcastically. I couldn't move at all! Couldn't he see that? All I could see was the door right in front of me and the window to the right of that.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps approaching. I thought it would be that kid again, but I was wrong. In the doorway was a person who looked exactly like me, minus the scar and his facial expression was a little bit happier. Kakarot. There was no mistaking it. He looked exactly as he did in the vision, except his clothes didn't have a symbol on the back.

"So you really ARE up." he smiled. How was this possible? Kakarot was only a few days old! Not a fully grown man! I wanted to speak to him so badly, but I couldn't. I was in too much pain, and I couldn't find the words. I just looked at him. He stood around for a minute, then turned to walk off.

"I guess you need your rest, whoever you are. I'll come back later."

"Wait...Kakarot..." I managed to spit out.

"So you know me. How do you know me though?" he asked.

"I'm..." but before I could say anything, I passed out.

-------------------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------

Chapter 1 is DONE! What will happen to Bardock now? Will he ever be able to tell Goku? And how long will he be in the hospital? Find out next time!


	2. FatherSon Bonding

Here we go again! I don't own DBZ, but you already know that. So then, are you ready to ROCK?!

--------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------

When I woke up, it was night outside. I felt a little bit better than I did last time, but was still in horrible pain. I decided I would get up and try to walk around. I managed to sit straight up before the pain intensified. But that didn't stop me. I finally got to where I was facing the left wall of the room, and attempted to stand up but fell flat on my face.

"I...can...do...this..." I grunted as I stood up. I finally managed to get off of the floor.

I stumbled over over to the windowsill, which was very wide. I decided I would rest there for a little while. I looked out at the dark blue sky, and thought to myself how Kakarot had a nice planet. I just watched the sky since I had nothing better to do. When the sun rose, the sky looked a lot like it did back on Planet Vegeta. While I was sitting there, I was thinking. How had I gotten here? Why had I been given a second chance at life? A million questions seemed to swarm around in my head. Hours passed by like minutes, and eventually one of the nurses came in.

"Sir! You need to be in bed! Do you need some help?" she said to me.

"Hm? No thanks. I'm good right here." I replied without looking away from the window.

"Please, sir. You need your rest!" she pleaded. This woman seemed very concerned about me for some reason. I didn't know her at all and she actually cared.

"Okay, okay." I limped back over to the bed.

"Thank you, sir. By the way, what's your name? We need it for the medical records." she asked.

"My name? It's Bardock." I said as I laid down.

"Thanks." she smiled and walked out of the room.

_I wonder when Kakarot's gonna come back..._ I thought.

I was extremely bored! What I'd give to be in the regeneration tank. At least then I'd be knocked out. I just sat there, still thinking when I heard footsteps approach.

_Probably that nurse again..._ I thought, but Kakarot and the teenager came in.

"Hey! We're back." the boy smiled.

"Good morning, Kakarot. What's your name, kid?" I greeted.

"Me? I'm Goten." the teen said.

"Yeah. He's my son. You never did tell us your name." Kakarot smiled. I could tell he was proud of his kid.

"Bardock." I answered. _How should I tell Kakarot I'm his father? Ah, to heck with some long, drawn out speech! _"Kakarot."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm your..." I hesitated for some reason. "I'm your...father..."

"Wh-wha-what?!?! My-my-my f-f-f-f-f-f-father?!?!" he exclaimed. I guess I could understand his position. I mean, he'd never seen me before. I hadn't ever met my parents either, but they just didn't care and never searched for me while I was a kid.

"Whoa! So that makes you my grandfather!" Goten commented.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

Kakarot had fallen back onto the windowsill. He was just so shocked by this, I guess. It was all just sinking in. Eventually a woman with black hair walked in.

"Goku, are you okay?" she asked concerned. _Why was she calling him that?_

"Huh?" Kakarot quickly snapped out of his dazed state when he heard her voice. "Yeah, Chi-chi."

"Good. It looked like something was wrong." she cheered up. "Oh, hi! So you're finally awake." she said as she turned to me.

"Yup." I simply replied.

"Hey Chi-chi, guess what?" Kakarot smiled.

"What is it, Goku?"

"He's my father!" his smiled widened.

"Hwha?" she fainted.

"Ah! Mom!" Goten rushed over to her.

"She sure did take THAT well..." I joked, "Who is she anyway? And why'd she call you Goku?"

"She's my wife Chi-chi. And that Goku's my name." he explained.

"What?" I was pretty sure his name was Kakarot.

"Well, you see, my grandpa found me in the woods when I was a little baby and called me Goku. Later on, I hit my head and couldn't remember anything about being a Saiyan, and so I guess I just forgot my Saiyan name. I've just lived by Goku."

"That explains why the planet's still here..."

"Ugh...my head..." sighed Chi-chi as she sat up.

"Do you feel okay, Chi-chi?" Kakarot asked.

"I'll be fine." she said as she rubbed the back of her head.

The nurse from before came in with a doctor.

"I'm sorry, but could we ask you to leave?" the nurse asked Kakarot and his family.

"Okay." Kakarot said happily, "See ya later."

"Goodbye, my son." I waved to him as he left.

"So then, is this the first time you've been awake?" the doctor asked.

"Nope. I got up yesterday. Or at least, I think it was yesterday..."

"Okay, well, you have numerous first, second, and third degree burns all over your body, not to mention some minor scratches and bruises. Other than that, you're doing pretty good." he explained.

"Only some burns and bruises? I am lucky..." I said.

"You need your shot, so hold still." the nurse commented as she came over to me.

"Crap..." I commented, "I hate needles..."

I felt woozy and dizzy after the shot. It must have been some strong stuff to knock me out cold. I woke up and it was night again, but now it was raining. I decided I would get up to walk around, but I saw something. It was Kakarot! He was asleep in a chair next to the windowsill. I walked over to him and just watched him. It must've technically been years since I've been this close to him. He looked exactly as he did when he was an infant...

"A buffet? Alright! All you can eat..." Kakarot said in his sleep. I was kinda hungry myself. I needed to find some food! I looked around the room for a little while until I finally stumbled across some soup. It wasn't much, but it was food. Shortly after I was finished, I heard Kakarot waking up.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, Kakarot. Why'd you stay here?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh. Because, you're my father and all...I just felt like I should." he replied.

"Oh...Where exactly did you find me?" I changed the subject.

"You should ask Gohan. He should know."

"Who's Gohan?"

"He's my older son." he said, pride in his voice just like before, "Which reminds me..."

"What is it?"

"Did you know Raditz very well?"

"Well...kinda. I was beginning to wonder if you knew your older brother. Have you seen him lately?"

"Not exactly. You see, he came to Earth a long time ago. He wanted me to join him and Vegeta conquer planets and stuff, but when I refused, he kidnapped Gohan and said that if I didn't kill 100 Earthlings, he would hurt him. Me and Piccolo teamed up and tried to get Gohan back when he started to fight us, and in the end, Raditz and I both...died." he explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Kakarot. Wait, you don't look dead to me..."

"That's because my friends wished me back to life with the dragon balls." he said.

"You need to explain yourself better. Who's Piccolo, and what are dragon balls?"

"Piccolo's a namek, and the dragon balls are these seven magic balls and when you gather them together you can summon a huge dragon and get almost any wish granted!" he said. Kakarot was talking really fast for some reason.

"Kakarot, can you please slow down for a minute? Take a breath!"

"Sorry...I'm just really excited. I mean, I've never met my father before."

"You have a point..."

"I was just thinking..."

"What is it?"

"What should I call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I call you Bardock, or father, or what?"

"Oh...Whatever you want to, I guess."

"Okay. Good night, dad." he said and fell back asleep.

"Good night, my son."

------------------------------------------ --------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Pull at heart strings. Tug tug! Yeah, so...read and review! Sorry I didn't have it up sooner.


	3. Gohan, and his little secret

I don't own DBZ, but that doesn't mean I can't always hope! So anyways, I'm working REALLY hard on this fanfic! Gohan is in this chapter, by the way.

------------ ---------------- ------------------- ---------------- ---------------- ------------------ -----------------------

When I woke up the next morning, Kakarot was gone. Was our talk last night just a dream? I really needed to get out of this hospital. It was messing with my mind! After a few minutes, Kakarot came back in with some food.

"Good morning, dad." he smiled, "I thought you might be hungry."

"For someone who's never met me, you sure do know me well." I joked. He was definatley my son, alright. I started pigging out like any normal Saiyan would've done.

"Gohan should be coming by later." he said.

"Your son?" I asked.

"Yeah." Right after he said that, Goten and some other guy came in. "You guys got here quick!"

"It's good to see your awake." the man who was with Goten said.

"So, you must be Gohan." I smirked. So this was my older grandson? He was about my height, but had eyes like Kakarot's, you know, really...happy, and his hair was very short.

"Yeah. So dad, what's the big surprise you were going to tell me?" he said and turned to Kakarot.

"He's my father!" Kakarot smiled.

"Wh-what?! Well, I guess I can see that...You're just lucky I was training where you were, or you might be dead right now!"

"Really? Whoa..." Goten exclaimed.

"You were there, Goten!" Gohan turned to him.

"Oh yeah...But I wasn't AROUND."

"Guess you got my bad memory." I commented.

"So, what day do you THINK it is?" Gohan asked.

"What?" I didn't get what he meant. What kind of question is that?

"When did you get hurt that badly?" he asked again.

"I don't remember the exact day or anything, but I know Kakarot was an infant."

"WHAT?!" Kakarot exclaimed.

"So you're from a looooong time ago." Gohan confirmed.

"Yup, I guess. How old are you Kakarot?" I asked.

"46."

"46 years. Wow...you really HAVE been gone for a long time..." Goten said.

"How exactly did I get here? Kakarot said that you might know, Gohan." I asked.

"I was outside training two weeks ago when I felt a fading energy. It felt close by, so I looked around for it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean you 'felt a fading energy'?"

"You can't sense power levels?" Goten cut in.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, when I looked up, there was a large black gap in the sky." he continued. "There was a blinding flash of light, and then...there you were."

"God, I'm lucky..." I said quietly.

"I'm guessing it was some sort of worm hole, or a rip in the space-time continuum."Gohan scratched his chin.

"My big bro's a genius! He's probly right." Goten said.

"I'm not a GENIUS, Goten." Gohan said, "I'm just smarter than you."

"I won't argue with you there." Goten smiled. We all laughed when he said this, until Gohan changed the subject.

"Dad, can I talk with you alone for a minute?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, Gohan. We'll be right back." Kakarot said and the two of them went out into the hall.

"Goten, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure grandpa. What is it?"

"Could you bring me some clothes tomorrow?" I pleaded, "This weird thing is uncomfortable."

"Yeah, hospital clothes are kinda stuffy. I think I can bring you something." he said, "And by the way, grandpa?"

"Yeah, Goten?"

"I'm glad your alive." he said.

A few minutes later, Kakarot and Gohan came back in.

"I'm proud of you, Gohan." Kakarot said to his son.

"What's this about?" Goten asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, Goten." Gohan hinted.

"Aw, c'mon! Tell me!" Goten begged.

"Goten, I don't think they would of went out there to talk if they wanted you to know." I sighed.

"I guess you're right..."

"Thanks." Gohan said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." I tried to smile which was hard for me. I really didn't smile very much, because I was a Saiyan.

"I think I'll go home. See ya there, guys." Goten waved as he went out of the room.

"Bye Goten." Gohan waved back, "I would've told him, but he might not understand just yet."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well...you see, the thing is, that there's a girl, and..." Gohan said as he started to blush and stutter some.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" I asked again. So what? There was a girl! Unless...

"What Gohan's trying to say is that he wants to go all the way with this girl." Kakarot cut in.

"Wait...you mean like together forever, marriage, husband/wife all the way?" When I said this, Gohan quickly nodded. "Oh..."

"Promise you won't tell anyone, grandpa? If my mom knew, she'd kill me! And Goten would just make fun of me." Gohan begged.

"Your secret's safe with me. You saved my life. Why would I betray you?"

"Thanks. I guess I'm gonna go home too. You don't mind, do you?" Gohan said.

"Nah. I don't mind. You gonna go too, Kakarot?" I asked.

"Yeah...Chi-chi got a little bit mad about me sneaking out last night." he smiled.

"Bye, guys." I said to them as they left.

-------- -------------- -------------------- ---------------- ---------------- --------------- ------------------- -----------

Sorry if it's kinda short...Oh well! I did my best. Gohan is getting MARRIED! Maybe he won't be such a lame-o loser like he is in GT! Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's gonna be cool now. In fact, I KNOW he's gonna be cool now! I'm the writer, got Pete's sake! Good night, FanFiction! (waves, tugs heart strings, even though nothing all that touching happened)


	4. Finally Out of that Stupid Hospital!

* * *

Sorry updating took a while, but I had a report, a scary story, and another report to write! Plus, Cross Ways was far over due for an update, yes? Yes. Okay. I don't own DBZ. Why do I have to keep telling you that? Are you forgetful, or does Funimation just like to remind us that we don't own the best show in the history of ever? Eh. (shrugs)

I woke up in that stupid hospital again. Man, I really needed to get out of there...Kakarot eventually came in with Goten.

"Here, Grandpa!" Goten said as he tossed me some of Kakarot's clothes, "See? I kept my promise."

"Thanks." I said as I changed into them. These clothes DID have the symbol on the back like the set in the vision. _Maybe I should tell Kakarot about the visions... _But my train of thought was derailed when Kakarot shoved something into my mouth.

"Swallow it!" he smiled happily.

"Augh! You shouldn't do that, you know!" I complained after doing as he said. I noticed something, though. The burns on my skin, and everything else began to heal instantly! "Whoa..."

"Yeah! That was a senzu bean. One and you're entirely healed!" Goten explained.

"Cool..." I murmured.

"Yup! So, are you gonna come live with us, dad?" Kakarot asked.

"I've got no where else to go." I shrugged.

"Yay!" he smiled.

"You like to smile a lot, don't you, my son?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess..." Kakarot said, a little bit confused, "Ready to go home?"

"Sure." I said.

"Okay. Can ya fly?" He asked as he opened up the window.

"Of course I can! What kind of Saiyan can't?" I asked.

"Just checking. Race ya!" He said and was gone almost instantly. I followed him as quickly as I could and caught up to him when he began speeding up a little bit.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Goten shouted from far behind.

"Nope!" I laughed back to him. A few minutes passed and we landed in front of a house. "Where are we, Kakarot?"

"This is my house. Like it?" he answered.

"Yeah. It's much better than the dump I used to live in!"

"Wanna go in?"

"Sure."

"Finally...caught...up...you guys...should've...waited..." Goten panted.

"Slow poke." Kakarot teased.

"I could've caught up with you quicker if I went Super, but then I'd win. I wanted to give you guys a fair chance." Goten said.

"Super? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Super. As in Super Saiyan?" Goten explained.

"Wait...you're a Super Saiyan?!" I exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." Goten nodded.

"Me, too." Kakarot cut in.

"What-?!" My son AND my grandson...both Super Saiyans? Wow...

"Yeah! Watch." Kakarot said, and then he began to omit yellow energy. Along with that, his hair stuck straight up and turned blond, and his eyes turned emerald green. I was speechless. Standing right in front of me was my son, who had grown up in what was days to me, was a Super Saiyan. Right after Kakarot transformed, Goten did the same.

"Cool, huh?" Goten smiled. I still remained speechless.

"Somethin wrong?" Kakarot asked, "Oh I get it! You must not be used to seeing Super Saiyans!"

"Used to? How could anyone get "used to" a legendary transformation?" I finally spoke up.

"Well...all of us can do it. Vegeta, his son Trunks, Gohan, me, dad. All of us who are left." Goten explained.

"...Who-...where do I begin?" I had a lot of questions, and they were all swarming in my head. _All of you? HOW?! _Or _Who's Trunks? _Or even, _ How is Vegeta alive?! _And, _How exactly are Goten and Gohan Saiyans. Did you find a Saiyan female, Kakarot?_

"Gohan can probably explain it better than we can." Goten shrugged and then walked into the house.

"C'mon, dad. Let's go inside." Kakarot suggest.

"Good idea..." I tried to clear my mind. Things weren't going to be like they were before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, that was for sure.

I know it was short, but I'm going to a funeral soon, and I wanted to get this chapter posted before I left for 3 or 4 days. I will make the next chapter longer and with many more interesting things in it, I PROMISE! In the mean time, you can always read my other fanfics, such as "An Ordinary Family", or "Cross Ways". Well, bye bye, faithful readers! Keep...er...reading!


	5. All Is Forgiven

Alrighty then...sure has been a while...I don't own DBZ. There's a shocker.

Rocky:ZOMG!

Me:Rocky...?

Rocky:Yesh?

Me:How'd you get in this story? And why are you talking weird?

Rocky:Twoops. Anb cuz eyes wannas.

Me:Just go back to the disclaimer section of Ordinary Family, where you BELONG! And stop talking like that!!

Rocky:Mkay!(leaves)

Me:Those of you who read Ordinary Family know about him...from the big hint...

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

When we got inside, something smelled good. Must've been Kakarot's wife...Wait a minute...That's it! Gohan and Goten aren't FULL Saiyans! They must be only half!! Anyways, I was supposed to be the last one in, but I heard someone walk in behind me.

"Hey, grandpa. I guess dad and Goten found you a senzu bean." Gohan said.

"Yup." Goten replied.

"So, how do you like Earth?" Gohan asked.

"It's a pretty good planet. If Kakarot had carried out his mission, it would've sold for a very high price. But thank goodness he didn't." I explained.

"Yeah." Kakarot said.

"Kakarot, I have a question for you." I asked.

"What is it, dad?"

"Have you ever met a guy named Frieza...?"

"Him? Yeah. The battle with him was the first time I went Super Saiyan!" he said happily.

"You beat him?" _So the visions were all right...every single one of them..._

"Mm-hm. Well...kinda..." he corrected himself.

"What do you mean "kinda"?"

"You see...there was a...hm...how do I explain this..." he thought out loud.

"Never mind...You can explain it later..." I sighed.

"Knock knock!" a voice at the door said.

"Hey! It's Trunks! Come in!" Goten replied back.

"Hey Goten I..." a teenager, the same age as Goten, with purple hair began to say, "Who's this? He looks just like your dad."

"He's my grandpa!" Goten smiled.

"What?! But...I thought...my dad said that..." he stammered.

"It's a looooong story. Believe me!" Goten explained, "Anyways, grandpa, this is Trunks. Trunks, this is my grandpa, Bardock."

"Nice to meet another full Saiyan. I've only seen two before. My dad, Vegeta, and Goten's dad."

"Prince Vegeta?" I asked.

"Yup." he nodded.

"Well...at least SOME of the royal family survived..." I sighed, "Is he still short?"

"Yeah." Trunks laughed.

"Hey wait...if your father and Kakarot are the only full Saiyans you've seen, you're only a half-Saiyan, right?" I asked. Trunks nodded. "I see..."

"Gohan, Goten and I are the only half-Saiyans." Trunks explained.

"There weren't very many of us to start with...but now there's only 3 full Saiyans and 3 half...It's better than none, I guess."

"Oh good to see you guys are home. And look! A surprise guest!" Chi-chi said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Goten smiled.

"Hiya, Chi-chi!" Kakarot said. I simply gave her a small wave.

"I guess you'll be staying here, right?" Chi-chi asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. The only place that was left for you to sleep was in Goku's grandpa's house. I hope you don't mind."

"Not really..."

"I'll show you were it is! Come on!" Kakarot said as he led me outside, then to a small house near his, "This is it!"

"Nice."

"Yeah...it's not very big, but I grew up here!" he explained. I could hear nostalgia (A/N:Nostalgia is like... "Remember the good ol days?") in his voice.

"Oh...hey, Kakarot?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry that...I wasn't there for you..."

"That's all in the past! Besides, you couldn't have been here! I'm just glad you're here now..." Kakarot smiled to me warmly. I felt that all was forgiven...it was one of the best feelings I've ever had.

"Kakarot...I'm happy that...I'm happy that you're happy..."

"..." he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but I could tell that he couldn't find the words. He smiled warmly at me again. That smile made me realize...how cold and horrible I used to be. But I won't be like that any more. "Come on! Let's go inside!"

"Right."

The house was a little bit cluttered and a little bit dusty. I could tell that Kakarot didn't come in here a lot, but did still come in. I saw an orange ball that had four red stars in it, and next to it was a picture of an old man and Kakarot when he was an infant.

"That's my grampa!" Kakarot explained when he noticed I was looking at the picture, "And that's one of the dragon balls! Grampa told me that his spirit would always stay in that ball...so I always keep it here."

I was amazed. This old man raised Kakarot? He must've had his hands full...When I DO die..I'll have to pay my respects to him.

"I accidentally squashed him one night...when I turned into a giant ape during the full moon..." Kakarot said sadly, "I didn't...I didn't mean to...I wasn't even myself..."

"It takes years and years of practice to be able to control yourself when you're a great ape...It couldn't be helped..."

"Yeah...he had warned me about looking at the full moon before, because I had probably transformed before...but I didn't know the moon was full that night..."

"Your grampa...he was a lot like you, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Kakarot smiled, cheering up a lot very quickly...which was odd...

"Then I'm sure he forgives you. He probably knows that you didn't know."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Bardock is beginning to make up for not being able to be there! Yay! Alright, it was kinda short...I KNOW! I'm so sorry! In Open Office it's three pages long, though, so it should be long ENOUGH. Anyways...it'll be a while before this one gets updated again...I need to get Cross Ways and possibly New Child another chapter!

AH! I had this finished forever ago and didn't notice! Well actually, it got deleted, so I re-typed it, and then after that, I found it, and now here it is! I feel like such an idiot...

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!

-Kid Goku 13


	6. Nice To Meet Ya

Me:Hello all. I'm kinda wanting to hurry. I haven't been updating as fast as I thought I could...

Rocky:KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT or any other series mentioned. All she owns are her Goku 'Thank You' cards. Yes, she has Goku 'Thank You' cards.

Me:SHUT UP!! I found them at the grocery store!!

Rocky:-.-

Me:SHUT UP!! We're picking up a couple of days after the last chapter.

"Kakarot?" I asked, both of us just sitting around.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind that I call you 'Kakarot'?"

"No. Not really. Vegeta's always called me that, so I'm pretty used to it."

"I see..." Then we both heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kakarot called.

"It's me!" an unfamiliar voice said. (**A/N:Anyone see ANY irony here? Sonny Strait voices-ah, never mind...**)

"Come on in!" Kakarot smiled. A short man, with short black hair and no nose came up to us.

"Goku...do you have a twin or something...?" the guy asked, examining me.

"Krillin, let me introduce you to my father, Bardock! Dad, this is my best friend, Krillin."

"WHAT?! HE'S YOUR FATHER?!" the Krillin guy exclaimed, "This is almost as shocking as the time that Raditz guy came for you!!"

"Yeah, really." Kakarot laughed.

"He's not trying to take over the world, is he?" Krillin joked. We all shared a laugh. A few seconds later, Gohan came in. And he had a girl with him.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Hey, Gohan. Who's she?" I asked.

"Th-this is Videl." He stuttered.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I teased. They both blushed when I said that, so I took that as a yes.

"I came to tell you guys that Master Roshi is gonna have a bbq Saturday. You should come too, Bardock. It'd give you a chance to meet everybody." Krillin suggested.

"Hey, yeah! That's a good idea, Krillin!" Kakarot said.

"Might as well." I shrugged.

Me:Good God, the disclaimer was longer than the chapter.

Rocky:What's the deal with that?

Me:No ideas. I'll continue later, okay, guys? Next chapter will be the big barbecue!

Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13


	7. The BBQ Part 1

**Me:Hi guys! Okay...I really needed to put a new chapter of this up, cuz some people really like this.**

**Rocky:Took you long enough.**

**Me:Oh, shut it, pip squeak.**

**Rocky:KidGoku13 owns nothing and never will.**

**Me:HEY!! That's not true! You never know, I could remake DBZ video games some day!!  
**

**Rocky:Yeah. Suuuuuuuuuure you could. And pigs can fly.**

**Oolong:The kid has a point.**

**Me:Ah, shut it, both of ya! Oh, and people who get mad about me saying 'God' a lot, get over it. God rules.**

**Rocky:Did anyone say that they didn't like you saying it?**

Me:No. But it's a warning for flamers.

A day passed by so quickly. Videl introduced herself to me much better, and I could begin to see why Gohan would like her. She reminded me of Fasha sorta...God, I miss her...They were both tough, but had a passionate side. Gohan kinda reminded me of me when I first met Fasha. That was so long ago, though...how lucky I was to get her. She could've had anyone she wanted, yet chose me of all people. I'm probably the luckiest guy in the whole Universe, and it's taken me so long to notice it.

Anyways, the next afternoon, Kakarot, Gohan, Goten and I were all about to leave when Chi-chi pulled me off to the side.

"Before you go, I have one quick question." Chi-chi said to me.

"What?"

"Was my Goku cute as a baby?!" she asked, blushing.

"Chi-chi!!" Kakarot whined, feeling embarrassed by the question.

"Uh...suuure..." I replied, unsure of what to do in this situation, "Let's go, guys."

"We'll be back later, okay, Chi-chi? You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Nah. I need some alone-time anyways." she smiled. I couldn't read that woman...she was just a mass of mood-swings and oddness. We flew off, Kakarot leading the way, and the rest of us following behind.

I have to admit, I was starting to get a little bit nervous. Meeting so many people who didn't understand...But I might as well get it over with. For Kakarot, right?

We landed on a small island that had a pink house on it. In bold red letters on the building were the words 'Kame House'. There were only four people there. That Krillin guy from earlier, a blond women who was holding a child(who also had blond hair, and the child looked much like Krillin), and an old man with a beard and sunglasses.

"Hey! Goku!" the old man chuckled loudly, "And you brought your boys, too! But who's the other guy who looks just like you?"

"Huh? Oh! Dad, this is Master Roshi. He taught me martial arts! Master Roshi, this is my father!" Kakarot smiled. Yet another time that boy smiled...if I had a dollar for every time he did that...

"Y-you're father?!" Roshi exclaimed, "There's...there's no way!!"  
"I don't have any files on this one..." the girl with the child stated.

"This is Eighteen. She's married to Krillin. Eighteen is an Android. Oh, and they have a daughter named Marin." Kakarot introduced.

"Hey, guys, what's shakin?" A man who landed next to Krillin asked. He had a scar on his cheek, too. And one across his eye, as well, "Am I missing something here?"

"And this is Yamcha! You remember me telling you some about him, don't you, Dad?"

"Kinda."

"Goku, did you just say this guy is your DAD?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Yup. It IS pretty wild, ain't it?"

"He isn't...ya know...like that Raditz guy you told us about...is he?"

"Nah! Grampa don't bite!" Goten joked, poking me with his elbow.

"How do **you** know that?" I kidded.

"Wild guess." he shrugged.

"So, dare I ask how he's even alive?" Yamcha said.

"I was training with Goten a few weeks back." Gohan began, "I saw a weird hole open up, and out he came! He was within centimeters of death, so I rushed him to the hospital. I never suspected that he was my grandfather or anything."

"What's your name, anyways?" Yamcha asked.

"Bardock."

"Hey, Master Roshi, did Bulma say she was coming? And did she say she was bringing Trunks?" Goten asked impatiently.

"Yes." Roshi nodded.

"Alright!" Goten cheered. We saw a flying car approach, "Speak of the devil."

"Hi, guys!" A woman with greenish hair waved as she stepped out. Trunks flew out and tackled Goten, pinning him to the ground.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want?" Goten challenged, and the two wrestled in the dirt.

"...who is this?" the woman asked approaching me, "Gosh...you look just like Goku! You wouldn't happen to be related, would you?" she joked.

"Actually, yeah." I said.

"No way! You're kidding!!"

"Nope. Bulma, this is my father, Bardock!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" she said, and held out her hand. I shook it, then remembered Kakarot telling me about her. And I remember seeing someone almost identical to her in my visions...

"Same here. Thanks for looking out for my son."

"Ah, don't mention it." she giggled, Trunks!! You're getting dirty! Stop it!"

"Yes, mom..." Trunks sighed, brushing the dirt off as he stood up.

"You too, Goten." Kakarot agreed.

"Okay..."

Then, someone I actually knew landed. Prince Vegeta.

"Dad! You're here!" Trunks smiled.

"What's wrong, Vegeta? I thought you weren't coming." Bulma spat.

"Your stupid mother wouldn't shut up." Vegeta argued, "And besides, the Gravity Chamber broke." it seemed he hadn't even noticed me.

"Prince Vegeta." I said respectfully, "It's been quite some time. You were only 9 last we met."

"Hm?" he said, looking at me, "B-Bardock?!"  
"In the flesh."

"Hmph. And might I ask how YOU could have possibly survived?"

"A wormhole." It was the best way I knew how to explain it.

"I see..."

"Vegeta, this is Goku's-" Bulma began.

"I know perfectly darn well who he is. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. I know everyone."

"Well you don't have to be such a butt." she said angrily.

"Prince Vegeta, if I may ask...where did you go after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta?"

"Finally, SOMEONE who pays respect to my authority!" he said, glaring at Kakarot, "Frieza took me, Nappa, and your son Raditz prisoner."

"Dad, you really don't have to call him that." Kakarot cut in.

"Stay out of it!" Vegeta barked. Kakarot stuck his tongue out at him immaturely, "Grr..what a child!" I smacked my son in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"Being rude."

"...you're no fun..."

"You know you don't mean that." Our conversation was cut off by our stomachs, though. We all laughed.

"You two are alike in more that looks!" Bulma laughed.

**Me:Hahahaahaaaaaaa...Next time will be 'The BBQ, Part 2'!  
**

**Rocky:That rhymed.**

**Goku:XP**

Bardock:(smack)

**  
Goku:Ow!! Stop it!!**

**  
Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


	8. The End

**Me:Today, we have a special guest in our disclaimer section!!**

**Caboose:Hello, my name is Church. You might know me from the popular web series 'Red vs. Blue'.**

**Me:Erm...Caboose?  
**

**Caboose:Yes?**

**Me:Wrong name.**

**Caboose:Whoopsie!!**

**Bardock:(smack)**

**Caboose:Ow!!(Deep, evil voice) Don't ever be alone.**

**Bardock:ACK!!  
**

**Sheila(a big tank):Caboose, you are an idiot. I'm leaving you for a warthog.(yes, R vs. B is Halo stuff, and a warthog is a vehicle)**

**Caboose:Sheila!! Come back to me!! I made you a muffin!!**

**Bardock:(blasts Caboose)**

**Caboose:Ow...**

**Private Donut:CABOOSE! OMG NOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Bardock:Any reason a woman in pink armor is here, Kid?**

Private Donut:FOR THE LAST TIME!! I AM A GUY!!

**Bardock:The woman's in denial.**

**Me:Oh my-this has gotten SO far off topic...but I just got some inspiration! BWAHAHA!! Yes, I was working on this when I was inspired for 'Red vs Blue Alternate Doom"**

Rocky:The insane KidGoku13 doesn't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, Red vs. Blue, or anything related.

**Me:I decided...this shall be my final chapter...of this story...;.;**

**Rocky:THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO ANNOUNCE THAT KIND OF THING!!**

The BBQ PART 2

After eating, it had gotten very dark. It was actually quite nice on the little island...the stars seemed to continue on and never stop. Kakarot and the others were reminiscing over some of their past adventures, and I was soaking in every word of it.

"And then Yajarobe goes..." Krillin said, "Please don't hurt me. I want to join you if it's not too late!"

"I still haven't got him back for that, come to think of it!" Vegeta growled.

"Ah, lighten up, Vegeta!!" Kakarot encouraged.

"Tch!" Vegeta said, and turned away, "That idiot isn't even WORTH my time."

"He might be an idiot..." I assumed from all I had heard, "But he's the idiot who cut off your tail!" I teased.

"Shut up, low level!" he hissed.

"Kakarot's right...you should lighten up..."

"Yeah, Vegeta! Drop the arrogant tough-guy act for an hour or two!!" Bulma giggled.

"Shut up, woman!"

"Like father like son..." I chuckled.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked.

"I knew your father pretty well, and you act JUST like him!"

"Whatever..." Vegeta then turned his back to all of us.

"Hey, Dad, who else did you know on Planet Vegeta?"

"For starters I knew your mother and your brother, obviously. I also knew the queen some...but not too much. Only from when the King and her were dating."

"What was she like?" Kakarot asked.

"Who? The Queen?"

"No! My...mom..."

"Ooh..." I heard Bulma whimper.

"She was head-strong. Tough on the outside unless you knew her. She was so happy when you were born...and when Raditz was born, for that matter."

"What was her name?"

"Fasha."

"Raditz was extremely happy when he heard he was gonna be a big brother...he didn't have too many friends..."

"I can imagine why." Krillin said.

"No...from what I've heard, Raditz was pretty much brainwashed by Frieza to act that way. He was MUCH different as a child."

"How so?" Goku asked.

"As I said, he was unpopular. He was bullied pretty much every day. He came home beaten up every day that I was with him."

"Raditz got beaten up?!" Gohan laughed a little, "Sorry...couldn't resist."

"Yes...he tried to make friends all of the time, but never could. He was a nice lil kid, too...Not like the others. He cared, and he showed it, too. He did everything around the house when your mother was pregnant with you." I chuckled.

"Really...?" Kakarot awed, "I never would've guessed it..."

"Yeah. He was looking forward to you. Cuz then he'd have a friend...plus he always wanted to be a brother."

"But why did he attack and try to kill me?"

"As I said, Frieza probably brainwashed him." I shrugged, "Frieza sure did ruin everything, didn't he?"

"Not really. Not everything." Kakarot commented.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, you told me you had visions, and that the fear of death and stuff changed you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, if not for that, then you might not have become the person you are today! And who knows how much havoc the Saiyans would have reeked!!"

"I can't believe, but for once, Kakarot said something smart..." Vegeta murmured, but I heard him.

"Y...you have a point..." I agreed with Kakarot.  
"But still...I wish he hadn't messed up Raditz..."

"He also ordered your mother's and my best friends' deaths."

"What?!" everyone gasped.

"It's true. He wanted us all dead."

"That's awful!!" Bulma exclaimed. Kakarot wasn't saying anything. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Kakarot, something wrong?" Then we heard a low growl.

"Yeah. I'm still hungry!!"

We all laughed, and life continued on like this for us all. We all quickly became friends, Gohan and Videl got married, and made me a GREAT Grandfather...they had a baby girl named Pan. I thought Videl reminded me of Fasha before, but Pan looked JUST like Fasha did when we were kids.

We all followed the course of life...train, sleep, eat, grow old, and die. But that doesn't stop us. We still have our after lives! Now Fasha, Raditz, Kakarot, Chi-chi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Myself have grown closer than I believe anyone ever could.

**Thank you for reading Bardock's Second Chance. The second chance that that poor soldier deserved. Now may they all rest in peace, and please, read my other fics! Thank you again!!**

**Gagawop Wuvs Yu!  
-Kid Goku 13**


End file.
